


Cookie Monster

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thief in the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monster

There’s a thief in the dorms. Considering the fact that since he’d started at Hearst, he’d helped Veronica track down a murderer and a pair of serial rapists, something like petty thievery shouldn’t be shocking. Still, this was the third batch of cookies to go missing since the semester began so he put the skills he’d learned from Veronica to good use and began ruling out the usual suspects.

It wasn’t Piz because he’d begun receiving his own batches of oatmeal raisin and Wallace hated to be the one to tell him but those were probably preemptive ‘let’s just be friend’ measures on Veronica’s part. Parker got her own triple chocolate chip whenever she asked for them and Mac was dieting, still trying to shed her freshmen 15, “For my health, not for vanity,” she always asserted. (He maybe even would’ve believed her except she occasionally looked at his snicker doodles like she thought they’d be better than sex.) But Parker, who’d accidentally started the whole ‘dieting for health’ thing, gave her a few of hers to help stave off cravings.

Which left Veronica, the originator of the cookies who could make her own if she wanted them, Logan, who’d finally been denied Veronica’s cookies, and Weevil, who despite his best efforts at friendship, had never gotten any of Veronica’s cookies.

And that left him nowhere because Logan hated cinnamon and Wallace didn’t even think Weevil _knew_ about the cookies. He was thinking of posting signs for that big blue Sesame Street character because he really had no other idea.

Wallace slipped into his dorm room and realized he’d forgotten someone, seeing Dick Casablancas shove a stack of snicker doodles, whole, into his mouth as Piz watched with disgusted fascination.

“What the hell?” Wallace yelped, surging forward to rip his spirit box from Dick’s grasping clutches.

(Yes, Veronica still made him spirit boxes to encourage good grades. And as long as they kept coming with awesome cookies, amusing anecdotes, and possible blackmail material on his current professors, he wasn’t going to complain about the sparkly pink unicorns she insisted on plastering the box with.)

“I thought you knew,” Piz said, holding up his hands when Wallace whirled on him.

Dick smirked when he turned to glare at him and Wallace snapped, “Why didn’t you eat _his_ cookies?”

Dick snorted. “Oatmeal raisin? They look like they’ve got rat turds in them.” Piz made an affronted noise, which everybody ignored. “Besides, it’s cruel to eat a dude’s breakup cookies.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Wallace saw Piz’s mouth fall open to deny that they were broken up, saw the clues add up and his mouth snap shut and tighten rather unattractively.

He’d forgotten that Dick had known Veronica for as long as Logan had, would’ve experienced her cookies before Wallace even knew they existed. That kind of memory was from _Before_ , Lilly’s time, when Lilly would have been leading them all into temptation. _After_ was Wallace’s time and he followed Veronica.

Dick stood, swiping cinnamon off on his pants and passed Wallace with a wink and a smirk. “Snicker doodles were always my favorite.”

The door banged softly shut behind him and Wallace, clutching his spirit box to his chest, scowled at Piz and said, “I’m buying a safe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Veronica Mars, Wallace Fennel, Cookie Monster.


End file.
